A Curse
by 1NACT1V3
Summary: A one shot between Doc and Drew on figuring out that their son is Kur. (I suck at summaries.)


**I was bored, blah,blah,blah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, but if I did, the series would probably still be going.**

"I knew it! We should of never dug up that stone!" Drew exclaimed. "We should of just left it there and none of this would've happened!"

Just recently, her, her husband, and a group of archeologists had gone on an expedition to dig up and relocate an ancient Sumarian stone called the Kur stone. Legend said that this cursed stone would lead the holder to an ancient beast called Kur, a dark evil being that could control an army of cryptids, and possibly take over the world.

Drew and her husband,Solomon, had decided that they should dig up the stone and take it to a much safer and secure place. What they hadn't known was that if something happened to the stone, it would lay a curse upon who ever was near it. And that's supposedly what happened. They dropped the stone, there was a huge explosion, and next thing they knew, their camp was on fire and the Kur stone was stolen!

"Drew, there's no such thing as curses. You're jumping to too many 're not thinking straight." Solomon, who was nicknamed Doc by his wife, sat in front of a huge computer screen looking up information on the supposed suspect that stole the stone. A man called V. V. Argost, an evil mastermind and a children's TV show host.

"Then can you explain the fire, or someone stealing the stone? Or during the explosion my stomach started hurting like someone was stabbing me hundreds of times. What if had something to do with the baby? Can you explain any of that?" Drew asked worriedly.

"What are you saying? Our baby's cursed or something?" Doc said.

"I don't know! Autism maybe? Gahh! I 'm so confused!" Drew collapsed on a chair and held her head in her hands.

"Autism, really?" Doc got up from his chair and walked over to his destressed wife. "I was thinking you were gonna say that the baby would develop some sort of evil magical power."

"Thanks, now you're just making it worse." Drew grumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The baby will be just fine as long as I'm around." Doc tried to cheer his wife up.

"Really? So what am I? The stay at home mom that does cleaning and laundry all day?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"The baby will be just fine as long as _we're_ around." Doc corrected. "Don't worry about it. We're all here, safe at home. And that's all that matters right now."

 **12 years later...**

"How could this happen? I thought Zak was supposed to be the opposite of Kur! But now, he is Kur! What.. how.." Drew couldn't think of words that could describe how she felt towards this new discovery. Her son, her baby boy, was the evillest being on the planet!

"Now it all makes sense. How Zak is able to get along so well with cryptids. How he can control them. I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier!" Doc exclaimed. "I wonder if I can get a DNA sample. See what caused this."

"Doc, now's not the time for science!" Drew said angrily but then she thought about what he just said.

" But, I think I might know what caused this. The Kur stone!"

"How? Some sort of magical spell?" Doc asked.

"Supposedly, in the legend, after Gilgamesh defeated Kur, Kur clung itself to that stone, and we must've set it free when we dropped it." Drew explained.

"So then why did it go to Zak and not any of us?" Doc asked.

"Because Kur was looking for the one with the most innocence, which was Zak. Zak was a blank slate, just starting out. That gave Kur an easy passage. I knew it! I knew something happened!" Drew hit her forehead multiple times. "Why was I so stupid!"

"Well look on the bright side," Doc walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. "At least he didn't have autism."

"Yeah, well now I kinda wish he did." Drew mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Doc was baffled by what she just said.

"Wow, you really don't get it, Mr. Science Guy?" Drew snapped and walked away from him. "Our son is Kur! The most evillest creature in the universe that can destroy all of humanity! Gee, what sounds better? A kid that can destroy humanity, or a kid that has autism that can be medically treated?"

"Drew calm down. We'll find a way to get out of this mess." Doc said.

"This isn't a normal call, Doc. This is our son."

"Drew, it doesn't matter who or what we're dealing with. We'll still find a way out of it. Like we always do."

Drew sighed and sat down on the chair. "I'm sorry. I just,"

"It's alright. It's just your maternal instinct. And plus we're all just probably tired. Why don't we get some rest and figure all this out tommorrow." Doc said calmly.

"We probably should. I don't think we're gonna get anymore rest for the next few days."

Doc smiled and they both walked towards the door.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad Zak doesn't have autism." she said as they walked out of the room.

 **And that's all folks! I've noticed that there aren't that many Doc and Drew fanfics. Now being that Doc and Drew are my one and only OTP for TSS (sorry to all those Zak and Wadi shippers out there) I decided I should write one. Although I think I came down a little hard on the whole autism thing so I'm sorry if I offended anyone who is or knows someone who is autistic. (I know, I'm taking this thing a little to seriously, but still, I'm sorry and don't hate)**


End file.
